ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
X-Ray
"Life, such a meaningless thing. Even more meaningless is love. You cared for this human when he could, live. You sob as he dies in your arms. I can only imagine the inconvenient emotions you must be feeling."--X-Ray to Charlotte. Mary Sue: 27. Summary X-Ray is the Primary Antagonist of the forth volume/book in the unpublished series Reaper. He is an alien cyborg who absorbed the power and intellect of his masters, and hasn't stopped since. He is also, to date, the only villain who's ever broken Charlotte. Ultra Z Battle Ideas So Far * Frivus vs X-Ray Possible Opponents * Damus Adapin (2099:Zenith) * Ultron (Marvel) * Z'aagad'urhv the Conquerer (2099:Zenith) Biography Real Name: N/A. Species: Xaplo Cyborg. Occupation: None. Powers and Abilities: * Peak Superhuman Strength. * Quarium Skin. (Quarium is an alloy composed of Techno-Organic, Nano-Laced Quark Star Material) * Peak Superhuman Intelligence. (IQ of 1,000) * Telepathy. * Technopathy. * Shapeshifting. * Ferrokinesis. * Magnetokinesis. * Limited Gravity Manipulation. * Quarium Skin is segmented, allowing X-Ray to split it up into blades to attack enemies with. * Energy Projection. * Minor Healing Factor. Weapons and Armor: * X-Ray Lasers. * Anti-Tachyon Beams. * Skin Blades. * Claws. * Tentacle-like appendages which sprout out of X-Ray's back and can 'Siphon Intelligence', though he's only used them once. * 'Rods from God'. Personality: * Cold and Calculating. * Extreme Xenophobe. * Relishes death. Weaknesses and Disadvantages: * Arrogant. * God Complex. * His Core can be destroyed, killing him. Feats: * Traveled from the edge of the universe to Earth in 80 years. * Wiped out countless alien races singlehandedly. * Destroyed Killeen City with a single Thor Rod. * Mentally destroyed Charlotte. (Something not even Nameless, her actual archenemy, could do) * Nearly destroyed Earth. * Nearly killed Trevor. ** Is the only villain to get this close. *** Literally did in five seconds what most of the other villains in Reaper ''have tried and failed to do for years. Faults: * Stabbed in the Core and thrown into the Sun by Charlotte. * The military set back his plans. * Failed to destroy Earth. * Killeen City is built literally the book after his defeat. Stated that Earth has given him the most trouble out of all the planets he's destroyed, and he's actually struggled against some alien races. History: X-Ray belongs to the species known as the Xaplo, who were master engineers and one of two supreme alien races in the universe. ('The other being the Fasjavn') In order to destroy the Fasjavn, the Xaplo brought their most physically superior Gene Warrior Super Xaplo to a lab and used special Techno-Organic Nano-Laced Quarium to rebuild his body and mind. After awakening, 'X-Ray', as they had dubbed him, immediately came to the conclusion that only superior beings could exist in the universe. Because he considered himself the pinnacle of evolution, he considered himself the highest life-form and deemed all other living things as unnecessary. He massacred the Xaplo and set out to eliminate all life in the universe. X-Ray would notice the vampire queen, Charlotte Nechita, on Earth, the demon Mephistopheles had already planted some sort of evil conscience in Charlotte. X-Ray decided to destroy and impersonate it for many years, attempting to puch Charlotte to 'Thin the herd', as he put it. Eventually, he arrived on Earth and destroyed a military convoy sent to defeat him before stealing government plans for Project Thor. ('Search: Project Thor') He would use one of these 'Rods from God' to destroy Killeen City, which proved to be his downfall as Charlotte tapped into her rage to destroy X-Ray once and for all. '''Attack Potency:' (Actual) High 4-B Multi-Continent Level, (Highballed) Low 3-C Planet Level+, (Super-Highballed) 3-A Solar System Level+. Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Telepaths Category:What If Fighters Category:What If Characters Category:Reaper Characters Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Galactic / Universal / Multiversal Level Characters